XXXG-01W Wing Gundam
XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (ウイングガンダム Uingugandamu), conhecido simplesmente como Wing Gundam ou Gundam 01, é o mobile suit titular do anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. Ele foi pilotado principalmente por Heero Yuy, porém, abandonado ao ser substituído pelo seu protótipo mais poderoso: Wing Zero, acabou sendo recolhido pelo Clube Fusão e passando a ser o principal Mobile Suit de Vinix. História The King of Cartoons 2002/Gundam Wing Construido na L1 Colony Cluster, usando como base as informações do protótipo XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, Wing Gundam foi enviado a Terra com Heero Yuy para dar início a Operação Meteoro. Após diversas missões com o Gundam, o que resultou até mesmo em sua destruição e reconstrução, Heero eventualmente abandonou o Wing Gundam passando a usar o Gundam Epyon e mais tarde o poderoso Wing Zero. Na série Gundam, Wing Gundam foi recuperado pela OZ para reparos e equipado com foguetes de reforço para permitir que ele voe no espaço, sendo eventualmente usado pela Lady Une para salvar Treize Khushrenada de um ataque de laser direto. Recebendo o ataque no lugar com força total, Wing Gundam acaba quase que completamente destruído, sobrando apenas a cabeça e o torso. Porém, em TKOC, Wing Gundam foi recuperado pelo Clube Fusão, e reforçado por Dexter para ser capaz de voar para o espaço. Neste caso, com o objetivo de ajudar Vinix a chegar a base do inimigo e resgatar Lina Tenshi. Ao sair vitorioso, Vinix e Lina voltam ao planeta dentro do Wing Gundam. Após os eventos de 2002, Wing Gundam permaneceu com Vinix, já que Heero continuou a usar o Wing Zero. O Gundam geralmente fica no laboratório subterrâneo de Dexter em Yosyonke City ou em uma Cápsula na mochila de Vinix. Tecnologia e Características de combate Dos Gundams originais criados para a Operação Meteoro, o Wing Gundam é o mais equilibrado em termos de habilidades e tem a semelhança mais próxima de seu ancestral comum: o XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. Ele possui velocidade incrível e pode se transformar em uma forma de aeronave de alto desempenho conhecida como "Bird Mode". Embora a maioria de suas armas sejam relativamente comuns, seu rifle buster assinatura é uma arma excepcionalmente poderosa de longo alcance, mas só pode disparar três tiros em uma única batalha. Em todos os aspectos, Wing é uma versão reduzida do Wing Zero. Isto foi feito possivelmente para reduzir a tensão colocada no piloto pelo Sistema ZERO e as capacidades superiores do Wing Zero. As armas do Wing Gundam também são consideravelmente menos poderosas do que as encontradas no Wing Zero, já que Wing foi projetado para ser "forte", mas não "avassalador" como seu ancestral. Em posse do Clube Fusão, sofreu algumas modificações feitas por Dexter para acomodar melhor o estilo de Vinix. Uma dessas notáveis características é a opção de pilotar o Gundam usando um controle de videogame ao estilo DualShock (SCPH-1200), mais tarde o modelo do controle foi substituido por um DualShock 2 (SCPH-10010). Além disso, Wing Gundam foi aprimorado para se comparar cada vez mais ao Wing Zero, incluindo a capacidade de voar ao espaço, embora ainda com a ausência do Sistema ZERO. O Wing Gundam pode ser abastecido com energia do usuário se ele for capaz de manipular ela (Como um usuário de Ki), aumentando ainda mais as capacidades do Mobile Suit. Armamentos * Buster Rifle Arma assinatura do Wing Gundam, utilizável no modo MS e Bird Mode. Ele pode disparar um feixe estreito de energia ou um enorme feixe de energia que é capaz de destruir vários inimigos em um único tiro. Neste segundo caso, sua fonte de energia permite apenas três tiros. O poder do Buster Rifle cria um diâmetro de 150 metros de alta energia aquecida e também um efeito de campo eletromagnético. O rifle pode ser recarregado com cartuchos de energia extra através de uma ação de ruptura similar a uma espingarda de cano duplo. * Vulcan Guns Essas os canos que se encontram na cabeça do Wing Gundam podem disparar vários feixes velozes de energia, mas com pouca força e geralmente são ineficazes contra mobile suits; no entanto, eles podem danificar áreas levemente blindadas, como os sensores. Eles são ideais para derrubar alvos pequenos, levemente blindados, como mísseis, pequenos veículos, etc. * Machine Cannons Montados na área da "clavícula" do Gundam, essas armas de alcance curto a médio têm maior poder de fogo que as Vulcan Guns. * Shield Feito da resistente liga Gundanium, também pode ser usado como uma arma de impacto. O escudo pode ser montado no braço esquerdo e/ou segurado com a mão esquerda. Pode ser montado nas costas quando não estiver em uso. No Bird Mode, ele é encaixado com o rifle buster e montado nas costas. * Beam Saber Usado para combate próximo e facilmente capaz de cortar a armadura mais resistente, incluindo a liga de Gundanium. Ele é armazenado dentro do escudo do Gundam quando não está em uso. O sabre de luz é tipicamente empunhado na mão direita de Wing, o que força o Gundam a descartar seu buster rifle temporariamente, já que o escudo é normalmente segurado por sua mão esquerda. Recursos Especiais * Bird Mode Quando se transforma no Bird Mode; a cabeça e a cintura do Gundam giram para trás, as pernas se dobram com os pés voltados para trás, a armadura do ombro se dobra para baixo, as mãos se retraem dentro dos antebraços e as garras se dobram sobre os antebraços. Finalmente, o escudo e o buster rifle atracam juntos e então se conectam as costas do Gundam para formar o nariz, e as asas do Gundam se abrem. Nesta forma, o Wing é capaz de voar em alta velocidade, embora seja restrito à atmosfera da Terra, a menos que seja equipado com impulsionadores extras. * Search Eye Focado na coleta de dados. Quando as antenas e as câmeras principais não são suficientes, o olho secundário do Gundam, composto da grande jóia do peito, é usado para coletar dados visuais e de ondas de rádio. * Self-Destruct System O Wing Gundam foi construído para se autodestruir, caso o piloto escolha. Um detonador remoto é colocado dentro do cockpit e se uma situação terrível chegar, o piloto pode destruir o Gundam. O sistema foi projetado para sobrecarregar seus sistemas de energia e tem poder explosivo suficiente para destruir vários quarteirões de uma cidade. É uma tática de última opção se o piloto for incapaz de proteger o Gundam, sem permitir que ele caia em mãos inimigas. Também pode ser usado como um grande dispositivo explosivo para erradicar alvos grandes. Essa característica foi retirada mais tarde do Gundam e nunca mais reimplementada. Características Técnicas * Classificação: Transformable General-Purpose Mobile Suit * Número do Modelo: XXXG-01W * Altura Geral: 16.3 m * Peso Base: 7.1 t * Fonte de Energia: Reator de Fusão Ultracompacto * Material: Liga de Gundanium * Espaço para Tripulação: Apenas o Piloto (Cockpit no Torso) Galeria XXXG-01W Wing Gundam TV - Front.png Winggundam-back.jpg XXXG-01W_Wing_Gundam_Bird.jpg|Wing Gundam Bird Mode Wing-lineart.jpg Busterrifle.jpg Trívias * Apesar de ser o Mobile Suit titular da série Gundam Wing, e possivelmente o mais poderoso Gundam entre os cinco originais da série em termos de armamento e habilidades, Wing Gundam participou de pouca ação em comparação com seus colegas Gundams (especialmente depois de ter sido reconstruído seguindo sua autodestruição no episódio 10) e foi abandonado por seu próprio piloto várias vezes. Isso levou os fãs a ver o Gundam como uma piada. ** Esta piada foi mais tarde referenciada em outros produtos onde o Wing Gundam faria trabalhos rápidos, tal como em Brave Battle Warriors onde é destruído pelo Tallgeese e em Gundam Build Fighters onde foi usado em um curto período contra um Gyan. ** Ironicamente isso não reflete sua participação em TKOC. Embora sua participação em 2002 tenha sido quase idêntica a sua participação em Gundam Wing, o Wing Gundam acabou se tornando o Mobile Suit principal do protagonista (Vinix) e foi crucial no último arco de 2002. Ele só não é usado com tanta frequência justamente por Vinix ser forte e sobreviver por si só no espaço. * Sem muita surpresa, Wing Gundam é o Gundam preferido do autor de TKOC. Seguido por Wing Zero, Strike Freedom e Freedom. Categoria:Gundam Categoria:Mobile Suit Categoria:Gundam (Mobile Suit) Categoria:Robôs Categoria:Mobile Weapon